The Silver Lining
by Lestat-Is-A-God
Summary: In a harsh world lives Paprika, daughter of a merchant. Hers is a life of misery as slave to her stepfamily. But every cloud has a silver lining and relief comes in the form of new friend Athan. Or is it Prince Nathaniel that makes her smile?


Summary: In a harsh world lives Paprika, beautiful daughter of a merchant. Hers is a life of misery as slave to her stepfamily. But every cloud has a silver lining and relief comes in the form of cute yet poor new friend Athan. Or is it the proud and gorgeous Prince Nathaniel that makes her smile?

**The Silver Lining **

**Chapter 1: Family: A History **

* * *

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful woman. Let's call her Maria…since her name was Maria. She was the only daughter of one of the richest men in the Marhne Kingdom. Her family lived in a large and splendid mansion of marble and silk and Maria was always surrounded with the best luxury money could buy.

But Maria was unhappy. Why? Well, because at seventeen most of her friends were already married to the man of their dreams and had children. Maria could wait a little longer for the children part but what she really wanted was to fall in love.

And then it happened, that glorious day when the most glorious feeling overcame her as she met the most glorious man.

His name was Augustine and he was a traveling merchant selling antiques and novelty materials. He had come into Marhne to meet one of his clients to personally deliver a priceless, emerald vase. And there he had seen the most beautiful woman alive and that's saying something since he's been all around the world and seen his over-fair share of attractive maidens and not-so maidens.

Maria loved the emerald vase her father had given to her.

And you can probably guess who Augustine's client is.

Well, for a few weeks, Augustine and Maria started secretly seeing each other. Though Augustine was arrogant, sarcastic and kind of blunt, he was still genuinely friendly and sweet. And before they both knew it, or actually, they knew it exactly, both of them were in love.

But Maria was afraid that her parents wouldn't approve. She knew her father wanted her to marry the Crowned Prince, George. True, George was good-looking but they acted sibling-y towards one another.

And then one day, Maria's mother and father realized that their daughter was in love and seeing someone secretly. And it was Augustine.

But to the lovers surprise, the mother and father accepted Augustine easily and with open arms and as much warmth as they would accept a blood son. Maria's father said that he liked Augustine's spunk and pride and he was a decent enough man who earned enough money to live in lavishness. And if his daughter happened to love him, then that would just be an added bonus. The mother agreed with her husband wholeheartedly.

A week months later, Augustine and Maria got married in an extravagant ceremony, inviting half of the kingdom and the Royal Family. Prince George had really good news as well. He was marrying the bewitching Princess of the neighboring kingdom of Swell, Arianthe.

Everyone was happy and no one was left out. There was a grand wedding between two people who were one another's entire lives.

But it all wasn't rainbows and butterflies for the young lovers. They had their own troubles too before they got married, trivial and not so trivial things that pulled them apart, got them together, drew them away again and made them simply inseparable.

But that's a different story.

Now, a few years of marital bliss, something big happened. Maria and Augustine got their first, concrete proof of their love for one another – since those romantic pictures souvenirs were just little but sweet evidences compared to this – their first and _only _child, for that matter.

However, the fates loved putting terrible cosmic jokes on the people of the world and did something truly, terrible horrible.

Maria had a weak heart; everyone knew that and none more fearfully than Augustine. He was afraid for his beloved wife when she gave birth. And unfortunately, his fears weren't in vain.

After nine months of pregnancy, the day finally came.

Maria was in labor for five hours, Augustine and George anxiously awaiting the end, when the cry of a baby pierced the incredibly thick fog of tension within the mansion.

Augustine quickly entered the room and sought out the reassuring blue depths of his wife's eyes. And he visibly sagged with relief when he finally found them – filled with love and weakness.

He quickly went to the bed and clutched Maria's hands fearfully. They looked into one another's eyes, tears streaming down their faces.

The midwife placed the baby – a girl – into Augustine's arms and he stared down at the red face in fascination. So small, and from him and Maria. The baby was from Maria. He will treasure the child always.

He turned to his wife and told her how beautiful their child was.

"…But she doesn't surpass her mother…" he said lovingly, taking his gaze away from his daughter's eyes and looking at his wife. He stilled.

Maria's eyes were closed and her face looked infinitely peaceful. Her chest barely rose up and down.

Something unbelievably dark and painful rose inside him and he chocked suddenly, a horrible thought entering his disbelieving head.

The midwife took in a sharp breath as she looked down at the sleeping Maria.

No…not sleeping…

Dead…

Augustine began to tremble, skin unbelievably pale and eyes wife and filled with impossible pain. The midwife immediately took the baby lest the new father did something he'd regret later on. She quickly backed outside, feeling miserable that Maria had died. She was a wonderful and kind woman and had befriended the midwife.

George was frozen by the doorway, unable to comprehend what was happening. Though no words were said, the room was freakishly cold and a terrible feeling hit him. No…

Augustine fell to his knees by the bed, staring numbly at his wife who was seemingly sleeping peacefully.

His entire body trembled. He wouldn't accept it until there was nothing else to accept. Augustine's hands shakily brushed one of Maria's wet, golden strands away from her beautiful and serene face. They were badly shaking. And the tears were falling.

She could just be sleeping…just sleeping…Maria is just sleeping… 

He tried to say something. His fingers drifted over her face, gently trying to wake her up from her 'sleep.' No reaction. His eyes fell to her chest and they were completely still, not falling and rising as it would if she was breathing.

"M-Maria…n-no…I…" Augustine stammered. He grabbed her limp hands in his and tugged, wanting her to open her eyes and stare down at him with those wonderful blue eyes filled with love.

The kingdom's doctor hurriedly came inside, having been alerted by what was happening by the shaken midwife. Outside the bedroom, wails rose as the servants were told what had happened even before the doctor had confirmed it.

Their wonderful Mistress Maria was dead.

George stumbled back, unable to believe that his beloved sister-figure and best friend was indeed gone forever to that place in the sky.

A few minutes later, the doctor confirmed it with a sad shake of his head. He looked down at the unbearable torment in the husband's tearful face.

"She's gone, my lord. I am terribly, terribly sorry. She was a wonderful woman…" the doctor trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

Augustine shook his head, weeping. He shakily got on the bed, taking the still body of his wife into his arms and sobbed.

"Maria…Maria…I love you…c-come back…I l-love you…"

A few weeks later, Maria was buried in a reverent, solemn burial ceremony.

The baby was named Paprika since that was the favorite spice of Maria and it meant, _spice_, a fitting meaning to the name.

And that was the sad birth of the baby Paprika, a little girl who would grow up to be a remarkable young woman who will chance forever the world.

And this is her story.

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Horrible? Wonderful? Unlikely? Despicable? Or 'please update!' Just review and tell me what you think – but if you have nothing good to say or a good criticism and just want to be very rude then please refrain from reviewing. Okay? I hate rude reviews by rude readers. The names kinda far away from the story, huh? But I like it. Tee-hee.**


End file.
